


Дни с Ло

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов Tyrelingkitten в рамках челленджа Trafalgar Law Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days with Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798511) by [Tyrelingkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten). 



> День 6 - Знание.  
> Ло пытается получить у Чоппера разрешение почитать его книги.

Мугивары, беззаботная и разношерстная команда, умудрились собрать действительно впечатляющую библиотеку на своем корабле. Это при том, что большая часть собрания книг принадлежала Нико-я, в чем Ло был железно уверен, потому что имел возможность наблюдать, как она прочитала несколько книг за один день.

На его непрофессиональный взгляд книжные шкафы выглядели внушительно, и пространство, отданное под библиотеку, спроектировали таким образом, чтобы Робо-я мог достроить полки, задумай они расширить свою коллекцию.  

Хватило одного беглого взгляда на стеллажи и таблички с именами, чтобы определить, какая полка кому принадлежала. Что совсем не удивительно, на второй снизу полке, отмеченной именем Мугивара-я, не стояло ни одной книги. Нико-я и Нами-я являлись обладательницами самых больших собраний, Тони-я финишировал третьим.

Как доктор, Ло сразу же впился глазами в книги Тони-я.  Что именно изучил его коллега за те два года, что команда была порознь? Нашел ли он некий препарат, который позволит излечиваться быстрее? Проверил ли он на практике свои исследования, оставил ли где-то в дневнике заметки и формулы? Много ли изменений произошло в мире медицины на некоторых островах? Придумали ли более эффективные процедуры и лекарства?

В особенности Ло интересовал травяной бальзам, который Тони-я использовал на Панк Хазарде, когда хотел вылечить многочисленные раны у детей, дозорных и команды Мугивары. Что за секретный ингредиент он использовал при создании этого бальзама? Где Ло его найти? Расскажет ли Тони-я, если Ло спросит или вместо этого лучше самому порыться в подборке коллеги?

Но Ло не мог дать себе волю. Он практически чувствовал, как задумчивый взгляд Нико-я обжигает ему спину. Возможно, прямо сейчас у нее на лице та самая всезнающая улыбка. У него кожа чесалась под ее пристальным взглядом, но Ло сумел подавить мелькнувшую было мысль кинуться на нее с мечом. Он притворился, что бегло оглядел остальную часть комнаты, и с каменным лицом повернулся к Нико-я.

\- Я думаю, если ты просто попросишь Чоппера, он будет совсем не против одолжить тебе книги, - с загадочной улыбкой сказала Нико-я и, не задев Ло, прошла мимо, вернув на самую верхнюю полку книгу, которую держала в руках. Она легко провела кончиком пальца по корешку, выбирая другую, и в итоге взяла еще каких-то три.

Ло пробубнил: «Да, да» и вышел из комнаты, чтобы пойти поискать тануки. Однако переговорить с доктором наедине ему не удалось: Тони-я то был занят дурацкой танцевальной игрой с Носом-я и Мугивара-я, то исчезал в вороньем гнезде, чтобы проверить раны Зоро-я. Только во время обеда Ло смог его застать.    

Ло совершил ловкий маневр и за обеденным столом занял место справа от тануки, проигнорировав многозначительный взгляд Нико-я. Остальные мугивары даже не заметили манипуляции Ло с переменой мест: они с жадностью уплетали за обе щеки свои порции и время от времени шлепали по рукам Мугивары-я, которые извивались, как макаронины, и таскали чужую еду.

Возможность подвернулась с десертом. Проведя целый день с этой чудаковатой командой, Ло сумел их узнать достаточно хорошо, и читать Тони-я оказалось  легче всего. Может, потому что они оба были докторами, может, потому что у него все мысли были написаны на лице.

Ло приготовился нанести решающий удар.

Он взял свою порцию десерта (простая ванильно-кремовая слойка с легкой ноткой апельсина) и переложил на тарелку Тони-я.

Тони-я моргнул, не ожидав такого жеста, и растеряно уставился на Ло. В уголке рта у него осталась капелька взбитых сливок, и даже жевать он прекратил.  

 - Я хочу посмотреть твою библиотеку, - честно сказал Ло.

Дать тануки взятку сладостями - отличный план.

Тони-я одним движением проглотил кусок, который жевал, и сорвался в свой странный танец.

 - Мою библиотеку? Честно? Ох, Ло, все-таки ты замечательный человек! Но даже не думай, придурок, что можешь меня очаровать, просто поделившись едой!

 


	2. Возлюбленная

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День 2 - Возлюбленная.  
> Зоро и Ло обсуждают свои проклятые мечи.

— Сандай Китецу возмущается уже несколько дней подряд, — заметил Зоро, бесцеремонно соскользнув на палубу рядом с Ло. Прижимая к груди три своих меча, он откинулся спиной на стену и вытянул ноги.  
Ло покосился на Зоро, мельком оглядел катаны и отвернулся.  
— Серьезно? — для вежливости спросил он, потому что не нашел для себя ничего интересного в мечах Зоро. Ло постарался расслабиться и закрыл глаза, чтобы немного подремать: кто знает, когда еще ему доведется поспать тут, учитывая, что шумные мугивары галдят с утра до ночи.  
— Ага, — ответил Зоро и после долгой паузы добавил. — Знаешь, а ведь мой трудный ребенок в настоящий момент матерится, как сапожник. Не в курсе почему?  
Ло длинно выдохнул и в итоге решил.  
— Нет, — пауза. — Но мне кажется, что ты уже знаешь причину, — он приоткрыл один глаз и пристально взглянул на Зоро.  
Губы Зоро изогнулись в акульей усмешке.  
— Угу. Она поняла, что кто-то еще есть на ее территории, — Зоро подбородком указал на Кикоку, отдыхавшую у стены. — Китецу требует драки до крови. Прямо сейчас.  
— А ты уверен, что это не твоя собственная жажда крови говорит?  
— Совершенно точно уверен. Так что скажешь? Как насчет дружеской беседы между нашими проклятыми детьми?  
Ло скривился.  
— Прошу тебя. Кикоку веками сражалась. Я совершенно точно уверен, что она старше и сильнее Китецу.  
Усмешка Зоро дрогнула.  
— Правда? — он в глубокой задумчивостью посмотрел на Китецу, а потом перевел взгляд на Кикоку. — Извини, Китецу. Ты ей не ровня.  
— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Ло, закрыл, наконец, глаза и приготовился наслаждаться столь желанным отдыхом.  
Усопп, который был свидетелем их разговора с самого начала, искоса с осуждением взглянул на них и в замешательстве повернулся к Робин.  
— Я вообще ничего не понял из того, о чем они говорили.  
Робин рассмеялась:  
— Существует древний обычай: знакомить друг с другом проклятые мечи следует в битве.  
— Знакомить друг с другом? А звучало так, будто они собираются их поженить,— пробормотал Усопп, на что Робин отозвалась смешком и перевернула следующую страницу книги.


End file.
